


5 times Eric Bittle regretted living with Jack

by madameofmusic



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: (and one time he didn’t)A Zimbits 5+1!





	5 times Eric Bittle regretted living with Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I started this January 2016, got through almost all of it, and then forgot about it. So here it is, finished. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

1.

Bitty loved Jack, okay? He really, really did. He loved how sweet Jack could be, and his odd sense of humour, and how Jack could sit and patiently listen to Bitty ramble on about pie filling with nothing more than a gentle smile on his face.

Bitty did not, however, love Jack’s enthusiasm for morning runs. In fact, it was one of the few things Bitty resolutely did _not_ like about Jack.

(He loved how chipper he looked while running, sure, but not the physical act of running at 5 AM. There was a special place in hell for 5 AM runs.)

But every morning, he rolled out of bed, threw on whatever pair of shorts seemed the cleanest, tied his running shoes on, and trod out of the door after Jack, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as they descended the stairs from their penthouse apartment to the pavement below. Except for off days. Bitty had convinced Jack that sleeping in on off days were an absolute must, at least for Bitty himself. Jack could experience his days off in whatever hellish way he wanted to.

Through the next however long Jack decided they were running that day, Bitty would huff and puff his way through. It wasn’t that he hadn’t kept himself in shape since he’d graduated the year prior, because he had. But Jack’s legs were, quite frankly, a _ridiculous_ length, and Bitty wasn’t meant for long runs with professional athletes. He was a sprinter, okay?

No words usually passed between them, because Bitty was barely awake and usually pretty grumpy before his first cup of coffee, and Jack liked to go over plays in his head, something he’d had to focus more time on since getting the A the previous season, so they ran in silence.

Afterwards, they’d trek back up the stairs to their apartment (sometimes Bitty swore Jack had some _thing_ about elevators and not using them for what the good lord intended), and Jack would manhandle both of them into the shower, and let Bitty have first turn at the warm water.

After that, Jack would get ready for practice that day while Bitty made them breakfast, with lots of protein and fruit, because there was more to the world that copious amounts of meat, _Mr. Zimmermann_ -

And then, Jack’d kiss him goodbye, and Bitty would get to sleep another hour before he had to head off to work, and they’d reconvene at 5pm, Bitty usually full of stories from managing his bakery, and Jack usually armed with one or two horribly dirty jokes from that day’s practice, and their day would end.

That is, until 5 AM the _next_ day.

2.

Bitty loved Jack’s team almost as much as he loved Jack himself. For one, when they’d found out about Bitty, not a single one had had any sort of problem with it. Bitty had figured at least one of them would have a problem with Jack dating a guy, but the only thing they seemed to care about was whatever new pie Bitty was bringing to practice the following week.

And two, they never seemed to mind trying out new recipes for him, no matter how mediocre they might be. Hockey players were useful like that, especially when they were starved of many other junk foods during the season because of their diet plans.

(Bitty and the team nutritionists had come to an agreement early on. No more than two _reasonably sized_ slices of pie per week, per player, no sweets whatsoever during playoffs, _including Jack_ , and no individual pies at all during the season to players who were known to eat one of them all in a sitting. In return, they’d turn a blind eye every time Bitty came in with his signature blue boxes from the bakery.)

It would be nice, though, if Jack warned Bitty when they were at the apartment, before Bitty walked in singing Beyonce at the top of his lungs, only to hear the living room fill with applause, near giving him a heart attack in the process.

“Jack! Kitchen, please?” He called out, face bright red. Jack met him there a few moments later, looking apologetic, but still more amused than he was allowed to be.

“Jack, honestly-” Bitty started, sliding a hand down his face.

“They liked your performance, Bittle.” Jack grinned at him, and Bitty cursed the gods for making Jack Zimmermann so attractive on top of everything else he had going for him, because it was hard to stay mad for very long.

“They better have.” He muttered, and then sighed, leaning up on his toes to kiss Jack’s cheek. “Can you just shoot me a text next time you have people over? I don’t mind at all, I’d just like to have a heads up, you know? So I don’t end up walking out of the shower naked as the day I was born, or _worse._ ”

Jack nodded, though looked perhaps a bit confused at what “or worse” could mean, and held up a pinky. “Pinky swear.”

Bitty linked their pinkies, and then dropped their hands. “Alright. Now you go tell that rabble out there that if they’re going to hang out here, I’m gonna have to force them to try out some of my new recipes.”

Jack laughed softly, nodded once. “I don’t think they’ll have a problem with that.”

\---

Two days later, it happened again. Bitty cursed whatever gods were listening, and Jack Zimmermann, when he happened upon five of the Falconers best in his living room, in a towel.

Bitty grew up around guys, and in locker rooms, so it wasn’t the towel part that was embarrassing.

It was the standing ovation they gave him when he stepped out of their bedroom to ask Jack where his favourite pair of jeans went. “Uh-”

Stanley, one of the first line’s D-men, and a human so large he made Holster look like a gangly teen, shot him a thumbs-up. “Nice harmonies, Bittle. You ever thought about singing the national anthem at one of our games?”

Bitty sighed, and gave a significant look to Jack. “No, thank you though.” He said, before turning around and waving a hand over his shoulder. “If you’ll excuse me, fellas.”

They were gone by the time Bitty had found his jeans, and assembled the rest of his outfit for date night, and returned to the living room. Jack was pressed against the couch, still dressed in a workout shirt and a pair of sweats. “Jack-”

Jack stood, and came over, pulling Bitty into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack in return, and smiled despite himself. “It’s alright Jack. Just shoot me a dang text, okay?”

He leaned back, soft smile turning into a smirk. “I know you’re an old man who doesn’t know how to work his phone, but I’m sure someone would be willing to show you on the team.” He chirped, grinning at Jack.

“Hey-” Jack said, and then huffed, grinning back. “Alright.”

3.

“No.”

“Bits, just hear me out-” Jack started, fighting off a grin as his hands gestured wildly through the air.

“Jack Zimmermann, don’t you start with that first name sweet talk with me, mister. We are not buying that _godawful_ -”

“Bittle, please-”

Bitty sighed, and dragged a hand down his face, rubbing a hand over his hairless chin. “Jack, we can’t buy this couch. Not only is it a frankly ridiculous price, but it’s ugly.” He hissed the last word, eyes darting to where an associate was standing nearby, talking to another customer.

“It’s not ugly!” Jack said, laughter bubbling from his throat. “I think it’s nice. It’s the same color as the walls.”

Bittle folded his arms across his chest. “You’re colorblind then. That’s the problem.”

Jack shook his head, full on grinning now. “I am not. And besides, maybe you’re the colorblind one. The pattern is nice, it’s a good size-”

“It’s atrocious!” Bitty pointed behind him, waving his hand over the sofa.

The sofa in question was something the store listed as “antique,” on account of its elegantly carved wooden frame, the only part of the couch he didn’t mind too terribly. But the cushions were patterned in the most god-awful floral pattern Bitty had ever seen, and in shades of puke green and brown to boot. It was massive, and it would take up most of their living room if they bought it, which if Bitty had anything to say about it, they would _not._

He hated it, and Jack seemed to love it.

“Are you messing with me?” Bitty asked, looking up at Jack’s grin, frowning.

Jack shook his head, trying to school his features back, but he was too amused.

He’d suggested the couch as a joke, but saw almost immediately Bitty’s horror at the idea, and had decided to run with it.

Sue him for trying to make furniture shopping more exciting.

Bitty gasped, rather dramatically in Jack’s opinion, and clapped his hands over his mouth. “You are!”

Jack’s grin widened more, and he shrugged. “Maybe I just really like ugly couches, eh?” He said, leaning over to pat it. “It’s just the right size for me. We can call it a conversation piece.”

Bitty pressed a hand to his temples, and sighed. “You’re the worst, and this couch is awful, and we are _not_ buying it.”

A small cough drew their attention. The associate had apparently finished up with the other customer, and had wandered over their way. “Excuse me, but I’m going to have to ask you not to insult the wares-” The employee leaned in, a small smile gracing her features. “No matter how ugly they may be.”

“Ha!” Bitty said, and shot Jack a smug look. “Do you mind showing us to some of your more popular couches?” He asked, smiling brightly at the associate.

Jack cast one last glance, considered having it delivered to their house as a joke, and then unconsidered it because he really didn’t want to _actually_ upset Bittle, and then followed the worker to a new set of couches, smiling to himself as Bittle and the girl chatted about interior decoration like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and not the world’s worst new-house chore.

4.

It’s been five days since Jack was last home. Him being away was easier in college, when Bitty was doing things too, had his own roadie schedule, a cadre of teammates to keep him company when he missed Jack.

But Shitty and Lardo were in Boston, and Ransom and Holster moved out to Seattle last year, and Chowder’s in San Jose with the Barracuda as their starting goalie. He’s, for lack of a better word, alone. The bakery keeps him occupied for as long as he can stay until his employees kick him out, and then Jack skypes him when he can on roadies, but sometimes it’s not enough.

And Jack goes on so many roadies that sometimes they’ll go weeks where the only time they spend with one another is an hour before bed cuddled up against one another holding sleepy conversation, exhausted from their respective jobs, but not willing to sleep just yet.

He wakes up to an empty bed after a rough dream midway through the team’s longest roadie this year, and rolls over. He brings Jack’s pillow to his chest, and sends a selfie. _Miss you_ , he captions it.

Jack texts him back a few minutes later, with an equally sleep-rumpled selfie, and a soft smile. _Miss you more_.

Jack being away is hard, and Bitty wishes he was able to tag along, but it’s okay. It’s never more than a week.

5.

“Jack.” Bitty watches Jack for a second as he runs, face twisted into concentration as his feet pound on the treadmill track. Jack doesn’t hear him.

“Jack,” Bitty says a little louder, trying not to scare him out of his thoughts, but his phone’s been ringing on and off for ten minutes now, and it’s getting a little old.

He does this a lot in the winter, when it’s too cold to run outside, which is why it’s only a problem half of the year. And always on their days off, because any other day Bitty would be at the bakery and Jack would be at the rink.

He leaves his phone on the nightstand, and then his breakfast alarm goes off and wakes Bitty up. On his day off.

He loves sleeping in almost as much as he loves Jack, and if this _goddamn alarm_ keeps ruining his opportunities, Jack and sleep might swap places on the “Top 10 list of things Bitty loves.”

“Jack!” Jack’s head whips around, and the cord of his earbuds catches on the bar of the treadmill, ripping them out of his ears. He presses pause on his audiobook, and shuts down the treadmill, turning to face Bitty.

“Morning, Bits.” He looks sheepish as he takes the phone from Bitty’s hand and presses his thumb against the home button to shut off the beeping. “Sorry.”

Bitty yawns, and rubs at his eyes. “S’fine sweetpea. Just… take it next time. Please.” He shoots Jack a desperately tired look.

A grin creeps onto Jack’s face. “Maybe if you didn’t stay up so late on Tweeter, waking up at seven wouldn’t be such a problem.”

Bitty glares at him, and reaches over to start the treadmill again. It comes alive under Jack’s feet, and forces Jack to throw out his arms to catch himself. Bitty laughs.

Jack huffs, and shuts it down once more before stepping off. He bends over to kiss Bitty’s forehead. “I’ll make pancakes.”

Bitty catches him, and pulls him into a better, deeper kiss. “‘Kay.”

They stare at one another for a second, the early morning making them soft, and quiet. Then Jack lets go, and Bitty slips back into their bedroom to go grab his phone before helping Jack with the eggs.

Though he’s reluctant to admit it, it’s almost a routine at this point, to wake up to Jack’s alarm and then make breakfast together. He’d like to sleep in until noon, sure, but he only gets to see Jack so much.

So, despite his complaining, Bitty _does_ enjoy mornings like this, rare as they are.

+1

After breakfast, they curl up on the couch. Jack picks out an old movie for them to watch, though most of the time they both doze off within ten minutes of the food hitting their stomachs. They spend the rest of the day doing menial tasks, like grocery shopping and cleaning, all the things that get abandoned over the rest of the week. Sometimes Jack goes to the rink for an hour or two, and Bitty will stop by his bakery to make sure things are still running smoothly without him, but they always end up back together by the end of the night.

Together, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [tuuumblr](http://whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, OMGCP LoveFest is going on this week! Share the love [here!](https://omgcplovefest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
